1. Field of the Invention
A floatation apparatus is disclosed for supporting and propelling a user(s) on the water particularly while snorkeling. The apparatus may include a frame configured to support and propel a user, with the frame being buoyed in the water by an arrangement of floats that are each connected to the frame by an arm.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of devices are commercially available to assist snorkeling and/or SCUBA diving enthusiasts in the enjoyment of their sport. The most common of these devices are diving planes and sleds. Planes and sleds are, however, ill suited for those that may wish to participate in or host dedicated snorkeling activities. Planes that function as portable submersible devices are, for example, designed to travel for significant periods of time at depth underwater. This makes them of little practical use to a snorkeler, who must routinely remain at or near the surface of breath. Many planes and sleds also come with the added expense of a boat, which is required to pull the device through the water. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a standalone dedicated apparatus for snorkelers that has independent source of propulsion. Such a device could, for example, be used by guests of hotels and resorts who would like to experience snorkeling but do not know how to SCUBA dive or how to use a towed dive plane or sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,251 to Replogle discloses a diving plane for towing one or more divers at various depths beneath the surface of the water. Wendt teaches an operator controlled towed underwater sled in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,691. An apparatus to be towed behind a motor boat while permitting controlled motion beneath the water and on the surface of the water is taught by Nutting in U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,055.
Vlad teaches a water vehicle on which a rider may be towed by a boat either on or beneath the surface of the water in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,598. A highly controllable water sled device having an adjustable buoyancy feature is taught by Willat in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,103. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,207 to King discloses an underwater diving plane towed by a boat and ridden by a diver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,955 to Manfield discloses a submersible two passenger dive sled. An underwater diving plane is taught by Carter in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,090. Culpepper teaches a submersible aquatic sled capable of towing a diver both on and below the surface of the water in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,111.
A towable and steerable diver aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,462 to Aquino. U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,116 to Linjawi discloses a sub-aqua device for towing a person through the water. Arthur teaches a towable underwater kite for towing riders on or through the water in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,254.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.